Nocturnal
by Sketch 'itch
Summary: Leah's POV Under strange circumstances only Leah, Alice,and Rosalie can journey into another world to save Bella. Can their differences be put aside? Or will their inner hatred destroy themsleves? DISCONTINUED.
1. Preface

Author's note:

This is a short prologue of the story or the preface as Mrs. Meyer makes it. It's my first time putting up a story on the net. I haven't thought about how I should write the summary, should it be dramatic or just cut to the chase? Whatever happens, this story will continue on (even when I'm stuck on an idea…Heh) Feel free to read and review!

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN **_Twilight _or any of the characters mention in the book. Again, it is Stephenie Meyer's grand masterpiece that has inspired me to write this form of fanfiction.

Leah Clearwater POV

Preface

_The battle had turned for the worst; I would have preferred a peaceful death rather than having a freak trying to kill me in a world that I wasn't used to transforming, I've never felt so useless—depending on a bloodsucker. Speaking of them, the blond leech--I mean Rosalie--turned swiftly from my back and struck a Shadow Runner in the chest, the man screamed out in pain and the vampire released her grip on his heart. Blood splattered all over the white marble floor, seeping along the cracks of the carving leading up to the statue of a man in a robe. I shuddered of the gruesome act, even though I've been traveling alongside with two female 'vegetarian' vampires for a couple of months, the suspicion no doubt had never left my heart, and I still can't trust the pair. _

_I got wary, Rosalie, being a vampire, might get tempted to drink blood--ugh this is why I don't trust them. But to my surprise, she simply shrugged it off as if it were a minor distraction; I thought all vampires can never resist the sight and smell of blood._

_She turned back and looked at me with her creepy golden eyes, "Hey dog, when are you going to fight? Don't just stand there, move it!"_

_My eyes widen, how dare she called me 'dog', the nerve of her! I felt my anger rising dramatically in levels; I glared back at that bloodsucker and a low growl erupted within my chest, "Shut up leech! You know as well as I do that I can't morph here—duh! Stop calling me 'dog' I have a name too you know."_

_Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, "Well, Leah, I too have a name, just hurry up and kill these guys. We have to catch up with Alice, I'm worried about her, now fight!" She snarled through her pearly white teeth at my face. In a quick second, Rosalie was knocked down, slammed hard into the stone floor, crushed; it was another Shadow Runner, a female with violet-tinge hair. The female looked into Rosalie's face, her robed hands choking Rosalie's delicate neck. Rosalie, struggling to push the enraged Shadow Runner from on top of her was futile. I had to act quickly, I ran toward her._

"_Rosalie--!" Unexpectedly, my body felt frozen—stuck in a run position—my right arm reaching out to Rosalie was far, I couldn't move. _

"_What the hell is wrong with my body?!" I lividly growled my eyes scanned the whole first floor of the chapel, trying to figure out if it was some sort of magic by some Shadow Runner. From the corner of my left, a young lady in a hood dressed in a crimson robe—far different than the average Shadow Runner-- emerged from the dark spaces of the church; the smirk on her face irritated me, she walked in closer toward me, her eyes glowed red—not in a bloodthirsty vampire, more like demonic. When she finally went closer, her face seem familiar, she glanced at Rosalie, and turned to me,_

"_Did you miss me?" She smirked evilly. _

**Author:** I really wonder if that was good enough. Anyways, the story might not reach to that part as soon as I get my school work straighten out. Unless readers find my story interesting than that's good enough. Please review.


	2. Downpour

Summary: Right before Edward and Bella's wedding; Bella gets kidnapped by mysterious beings called, "Shadow Runners" and is transported into another world. Under strange circumstances, only Leah, Alice, and Rosalie can rescue Bella. Can their differences be settled or will their indignation feelings get in the way?

Author's note:

This is actually my first fanfiction. I know that the summary sucks, but hey it's my first time putting a story up. The whole story will be only Leah's POV until the situation changes. I hope I get the same results as all my favorite authors.

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN **the _Twilight_ series characters created by Stephenie Meyer (not to mention a small quote from _Eclipse_). But the creativity and writing style that makes this fanfiction unique from others is totally from my head alone.

Leah Clearwater POV

Downpour

"I couldn't believe he actually said that to me! What nerve, that jerk just had to vent all his anger on me!" No one could tell just how much I was pissed off at Jacob Black.

There were so many things I could name him now. "Stupid, idiot, jerk, bastard… A-guy-who-can't-appreciate-help-when-he-sees-it-jerk…" Oh boy I wished he was here, if he were than his face is where you'll find my fist. I want him to bleed so much.

I grinded and seethe through my teeth, my hands balled up into fists picturing the boy's face in my head. Why can't he understand what's happening? That stupid leech-lover Bella is long gone, yet Jacob can't give up on her, it's pointless.

In my head his cruel words lingered like cigarette smoke, trying to kill me in my head. What he had said to me only an hour before wouldn't let me forget.

"If you're going to be upset about gender confusion, Leah…" Jacob stressed out each syllable like he thinks I was retarded. "How do you think the rest of us like looking at Sam through your eyes? It's bad enough that Emily has to deal with _your_ fixation. She doesn't need us guys after him, too." The pain from hearing that statement hurts. I shook my head furiously and ran faster, deeper into the woods.

The forest was a blur beyond my speeding capabilities even though I was still in my human form, I had to be careful and watch out for ice and not slip. The cold drizzle fell through the lush forest canopy with raindrops that fell on my copper skin evaporating quickly. My crow black hair became drenched, sometimes getting in eyes. Even though my hair is short, maybe it had to do with my bangs.

I began to feel myself tremble and I wasn't surprised that I was already snarling through my teeth. All the anger that came from the conversation with Jacob on the cliffs was starting to affect me and I had to control it right away. Suddenly my anger felt like it was on the tip of explosion and suppressing it was hard enough. I could already feel the beast from my chest, thrashing within me. I hastily had to think happy thoughts, anything to stop myself.

My feet screeched into a complete stop and I held myself, as if restraining an inner demon all by myself, with no one to help you. What I had become wasn't all that great to begin with.

The perspiration sprinkling on my body became raindrops that turned into ice; I had to get home immediately with the weather not looking too good. After a few minutes, I finally calmed myself. Luckily I was able to control myself quite easily, at least better than the rowdy boys like Paul in the pack.

"Damn it, why do I live so far? Why did it had to rain now? F--" I cussed under my breath and resumed running to my house.

The frozen ground, covered in snow and ice, and the winter rain had completely ran me off course. I've walked down this path to my house a _million_ times before but for the first time I'm actually lost, so pathetic of me.

After wondering around the forest in the cold for 30 minutes, I was able to see a small glowing light through the crack of the pines and oaks. I knew that it was the light on the porch, signaling anyone that someone was in my home, probably Sue.

I was finally relieved to see my house. A small two-story house with a dark blue roof and the white paint peeling wasn't pretty, but I'm just glad it's there.

I jogged over to my dwelling and rested under the porch. The light bulb flickered with several small bugs circling and mesmerized by its simple electrical power, ah the beauty of the simple-minded creatures always interests me. I will never get why animals tend to like the things that are, well, simple.

I needed to change my attitude and my facial expressions, Sue, before and after I became a werewolf, my mother was always prodded into my business. Even though she is concerned about my emotional and physical being until now, she really needs to mind her own business.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and I reached for the door knob. I walked in expected to see Sue in the living room, watching her favorite soap dramas—clutching to the arm of the couch—waiting for the climatic moment. The TV was on, maybe she went to the bathroom—this is my chance to run to my room upstairs. I quietly untied my saturated boots and took them off, I had to hurry up, I don't know the time when she went; it's a chance I wanted to avoid her.

I silently tiptoed on the staircase, hoping this is my lucky break for at least today. I was almost to the top, which is until I heard a clutter of footsteps from the kitchen. Oh man, I forgot we had a kitchen.

"Leah, you're soaking wet, here let me get you a towel," I turned around and saw Sue standing by the foot of the stairway. Her forehead creased, as if I was in bad condition, she attempted to follow me, but I stopped her on the second step.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine, you know me. I am always running around patrolling and yeah," I tried to make it seem there was nothing to worry about but Sue was persistent.

"There's something you're not telling me. Ever since you became a werewolf, you've been depressed, you're distancing your own friends­—_your family_,"

"I told you, I'm fine. Now can I just go up and change? Seriously you've got to stop bothering me," I said in a firm voice.

"Honey, you have to tell me at least. Maybe I can try to help--"

"Mom leave me _alone_, can't you understand that? Something happen and I don't feel like talking to you. I'm sorry." The tone of my voice hinted Sue that I was irritated by her constant questions.

Sue shook her head and stared me with authority, demanding nothing from me but my problem, like she can help, "Leah, why won't you tell your own mother? Please—you shouldn't be so stubborn—otherwise if you continue to act like this, you may wound up alone."

That was than I burst a vein, "_WOULD YOU SHUT UP_? Ever since dad passed away, you've been bugging me from that day on! I swear wish you'll understand that there are some things that I want to keep to myself!"

I got angry at Sue—not transforming into a wolf in front of her, but being a daughter, an unappreciative one.

Sue's face was expressionless; her mouth dropped wide open at my harsh words. I realized what I've just said; and I meant it.

"Fine, if you think I'm a bother, then maybe I can stop helping you," Sue choked; she retreated down to the foot of the stairway, and didn't turned back and headed toward the kitchen.

I didn't give much thought of what I did; Sue should really see that I'm all grown-up; I'm not a little kid anymore.

After that I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my sleeping garments, and plopped myself onto my bed. Hours have passed, my room was pitch dark and I glanced back at the glowing digital clock sitting on the table end, it was 6:35 A.M. Although I wasn't tired or ready to sleep, the thought about what Jacob had said to me had me hearing his voice saying those words.

"I was only trying to help stupid boy," I grumbled to myself. I turned my body on my left side facing out to the window. It was raining hard outside and I was glad that I'm inside now, not out there patrolling with those savages.

The rain continued to pour down, making me reminisce that particular time with Sam, the one I used to love. For some reason I couldn't remember what it was, was it really important? I wonder why he still feels awkward around me, I'm over him.

While pondering on my thoughts, I heard the phone on my study desk ringing. I quickly sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Clearwater Residence. Geez, it's early in the morning, who the hell is calling at this hour? It's almost 7, can't you wait?"

"Leah! Thank goodness you're there. It's me Seth!" Seth was panting hard into the phone. What made him run?

"Seth, what is it? Anything I should worry about? What?" I questioned him.

I gave him time to catch his breath for a couple of minutes, and then he relaxed himself, "Something happen, you should hurry over to Billy's house—it's urgent—Sam said so."

"Seth, Seth, Seth, tell me what's going on. What is it?" I demanded Seth to tell me. There was a short pause. "Seth?"

"Jacob is in the hospital…"

**Author:** Well dear readers, that is the first chapter of the story, I hope that it deem an interest in you. It took me long to finish this--writer's block sucks.

Please review, I really want to know if I can write.


End file.
